Family
by FallenBird
Summary: After the two of them have been abandon by both their parents they have nothing to rely on other then themselves. Thus leaving themselves to raise each other up. But what happens when one of them is leaving the other for good, or so he expected to... This is a family story about V27, how they both grew up together with hardships along the way. Arco!27 OC!Vongola Decimo. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**FallenBird: Hello I have come to present to you all a second KHR fanfic. This one has been on my mind for quit a while, I see there are also not a lot of V27 fics out there so I decided to share this one as a family kind of fic.**

 **Warnings: Young Verde and small Tsuna, some OOC(considering the fact that I am new to this).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Verde, a young 12 year old with short and spiky green hair, light green button up tucked inside his black suit pants wearing a white scientist coat and a dark green tie. He pushed his glasses up more to his face as he looked around for the person that called him to meet up with him, turning and looking around for anything suspicious that could give anyone away. When he found none he checked his watch to check the time.

 _'He's late.'_ Verde thought as he leaned his weight on one leg and the other was a little bent. He check around the place seeing nothing but dark and unlivable places for people to live. _'Only people with no homes would live here, how unfortunate.'_

His ears picked up the sound of feet crunching the ground, he turned to stare at a man that was carrying a small boy in his arms. The man looked like he was by himself and the child was fast asleep. He watched as the man got closer and closer, only to stop three feet away. Now Verde had a clear view of the man, sandy blond hair with blue eyes, a white tank top on with what looks like a orange one piece suit that was opened from the upper body and left hanging while the lower body was on and secured. The kid was wrapped with a small orange blanket making his clothes invisible to the eye.

"Who are you." The blond man questioned as he stared at the kid. Who in questioned stared back at him in wonder.

"Are you Mr. Marc." Questioned Verde as he took in the appearance an then snorted. "If you are then you have awful taste in clothing for starters."

"No I am not Marc, I take it you are also not Anthony." The man in questioned said.

They both glared at each other waiting for someone to say something.

The they heard two pairs of feet coming from behind the scientist. Turning around he saw two men walking towards them with an air of brutality around them. They stopped when they saw the two of them and smirked.

"I take it you are both Iemitsu and Verde." The one who looked like he was the boss said. "I am Anthony and this is my companion Marc we are here to retrieve of what we both talked about on the phone."

"Yes but first the money." The blond man said as he eyed them all carefully.

"Ah yes," Anthony said as he grabbed a suit case that was in his arm and offered it to the man who gladly took it in his free hand and then quickly handed the kid to the man in who gave him the money. "Well our part is done with now on to the second one."

Marc stepped forward and offered his suitcase to Verde who in turn gave him his own suitcase. Once receiving it he opened it up and checked inside and nodded in satisfaction as he got what he wanted, he turned only to see that the sandy blond man was already gone he turned back around to see the two older men examining the kid.

"Oh yes, this brat will be a good experiment." Anthony said as he checked the sleeping kid. "Now we have new toys to play with lets get back to the lab and get started."

Verde pushed his glasses up, making them hide his eyes, and began to walk away when he was turning the corner he saw the little kid wake up and stare at him with sad and pleading eyes making Verde freeze on the spot. He stared at the brat who was taken by the two adults and saw that he was pleading, no _telling_ , him to save him. Verde stared with wide eyes, never seeing that expression in anyone's eyes. He saw how they rounded the corner from where they cam from and disappeared from his sights. Now he had two options ignore the kids call and let him suffer from the liquid he made for those people or go back and save the kid and be chased after by the two big guys that could lead to his death.

 _'I am the greatest scientist in the world.'_ Verde thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb before letting out the sigh he was holding in. _'And unfortunately also the most idiotic one alive.'_

With that he took out his taser and began to follow the two guys and the kid. He tried his best to be quiet only to fail as he soon stepped on a branch as he tried to turn a corner. He quickly hid behind the wall hiding from their point of view and not making any moves.

"What was that." The voice from what he remembered was Anthony said.

"I don't know, I'll go check it out." The voice of Marc said as his footsteps came closer and closer to his spot. He turned to look around to see if he could hide and do a surprise attack, finding none he readied his taser and waited, and when he was close enough to him Verde used the hand that was free and covered the man's mouth and shot him with the taser, in the back, with enough force to knock his nerves out for five minutes so he can go and get the other one, the one with the kid. After doing that he hid his taser and took out a glove, when he had the glove on he took the gun that the man had and held it in the gloved one.

"This will do." Verde said as he went out and saw that the one with the kid was turned around with his back facing him and used that opportunity to get close to him and when he was close enough the other guy turned around.

"What was it Marc." The man said as he turned only to blink as he saw who it was and it was not his companion. "Wait who are you."

Verde noticed that the dark of the night hid his identity only giving the glow to his glasses. He then smirked this was perfect, he could easily kill but then thought twice about it. He came here for the kid not to kill. Smirk still in place he spoke. "Drop the kid or you will be killed."

The man made no move to drop the kid only to grab something that was in his back pocket. Once he saw what it was he shot the hand that held the gun making him drop the gun immediately. He watched in satisfaction as he saw the man immediately drop the kid as he held his injured hand. Verde didn't move but the kid untangled himself from his blanket and ran to the scientist, having his small hands clench the older kids pants as he hid behind him. Verde kept his hand on the kids head. He came closer until he was close enough to knock him out with the gun. When he did he quickly dropped the gun and took the small kid into his arms, seeing his suitcase on the floor he also took it and ran, leaving no trace of him behind, making sure to mess with the cameras that had captured him.

Once he got to his house he went straight to his room, both parents were off on another cruise ship for vacation leaving him all alone. He put the kid on his bed and took a good look at him seeing what the kid is wearing. He had on a pair of shorts that are a tan color along with a green hoodie with the number 27 on it. The kid had big brown eyes and uncontrollable brown hair. Taking a good look he could say the kid is four years old.

"What's your name." Verde said as he sat down on his wheel chair, wheeling his way to the bed and away from his desk. "I'm Verde."

"Tsunayoshi." He said as he looked at Verde with his big brown eyes, holding nothing but innocence in them. "T-T-T-T-Thanks f-f-f-for s-s-aving m-me..."

Verde hummed as he looked at the brunet. "How old are you Tsunayoshi, you look like four."

Tsunayoshi pouted. "T-Tsuna, and I-I'm five!"

Verde blinked at the kid, he was five? But he looked like a four year old not five. _'He is too tiny for his age and skinny to. Why did that man give his own son away. Hm, he looked kinda happy when he had given the kid away, I wonder.'_

Tsuna took his eyes off of him and looked around the room taking everything in, from all the thick books, to the thick notebooks on the desks, to the bookcase on the wall to even the floor. Everything was covered in notes and books, leaving the brunet to imagine the colors of the carpet since he could not see it himself. He then looked to the walls, seeing _some_ color in it it was a nice and light green.

"Who was that man." Verde said as he looked at the brunet. "And for what reason did he do that."

Tsuna looked away from the wall to look at the green haired scientist. "He was my papa, and because he needed to pay off his debt."

Verde raised an eyebrow, "Selling your own kid just to pay off debt? What an excuse for a father. But so are mine." For some reason Verde felt like he could trust the kid, even though he just met him for less than two hours. "My parents leave me alone all the time, they go off to vacation in cruise ships and even leave the country, just so that they won't see me."

"Aren't you lonely?" Tsuna questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

"Lonely?" Verde question, the word feeling foreign to him. "Hm I suppose you can say that you get used to it. I am used to being alone, it does not matter to me what happens to those two who brought me to the world. They don't even know what I do or know that I am gone."

Tsuna got off the bed and walked to him, he then placed his hand on the scientist, as if reassuring him that everything will be fine. Verde turned to look at him, eyes widen a bit. His green eyes staring into the brown ones of the kid as he smiled at him. The older of the two then began to feel something wet and warm fall down his cheeks. Raising his unoccupied hand he touched his face to see what the liquid was and why it blurred his vision. He was surprised to see that they were tears, his tears.

 _'Am I crying?'_ Thought Verde as he whipped his tears. _'But why.'_

"It's okay to cry every once in a while, Verde." Tsuna said as he continued to smile at the mad scientist. "No one will blame you."

Verde stared at the kid seeing his toothy grin aimed straight at him. _'Just who is this boy, to even be able to see through me.'_

They stayed like that for a while, Verde having moved the small kid onto his lap were he held him gently. When Verde moved back he noticed that the brunet was fast asleep, he got up quietly and placed the kid on the only clean and available place in his room, his bed. Having him sleep in the bed the scientist turned to his laptop and then decided to fix the kid a couple of things.

 _'I am only renting this place for a bit, he will need a passport, a new birth certificate saying that he is from Italy and more things.'_ Thought Verde as he began to type in the things that he needed, even managing to make an exact copy of the italian passport and stuck the kids picture, after waking Tsuna up and telling him that he needed to take a picture. _'Tomorrow we will head to Italy, damn that last minute ticket costed a lot.'_

Scratching his head he turned off his laptop and then turned off the lights, he stood still trying to get used to the darkness so that he can walk and not bump into anything on the way to his bed. Once getting used to the dark he began to walk and moved the brunet closer to the wall so he could lay down on the bed after changing. Taking his glasses off and lab coat, along with his other clothes leaving him in a black tank top and shorts. He then laid down next to the brunet and fell asleep, not at all minding the extra warmth body heat.

That night will be the night that will change everything for the two of them, thus marking the beginning for a fresh and new start.

* * *

 **Please leave your thoughts about this story in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FallenBird: Hello I have come back!**

 **Warnings: Young Verde and small Tsuna, some OOC(considering the fact that I am new to this).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Answer to my reviewers:**

 _ **Kestrealbird: Yes this is my second fic, my first one is called Cursed and I'm really glad that you like the story so far it makes me happy. Also I agree Verde needs more attention, thank you for pointing out the small detail I will try my best to not make more! Thank you for reviewing.**_

 _ **x3: Yes, sadly there aren't enough and I had this plot but couldn't decide the characters then I thought why not use Verde. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Backstage-worker: Thank you for reviewing and yes I will continue the story, and to answer your question Verde is a teen in this one. He will of course age into a man and from there its a secret~**_

* * *

 _That night will be the night that will change everything for the two of them, thus marking the beginning for a fresh and new start._

Verde woke up to the smell of good food, looking at his side he saw that the kids was no longer there. When he had been living with the boy he would have panicked and search everywhere for him, but it has been a year and now he knows better. Verde sat up and stretched his arms before yawning, grabbing his glasses that were on the small table that was next to his bed he put them on.

Blinking his green eyes he got off of the bed and walked to the closet that he shared with the brown haired kid. He changed into his usual clothes, and then stepped out of the room to head to the dinning room. As soon as he was close by he heard the sound of pans cooking and the sound of small feet shuffling around.

He entered the room, then met with big brown eyes that had surprise written in them before turning into a warm smile that welcomed and acknowledged him.

"Verde!" The small brown haired kid said as he paused in cooking before returning his attention back to the pan in front of him. "Breakfast is almost ready, you can go ahead and sit down at the table and wait."

Verde followed the order the kid told him and went to sit down, as he waited he was rewarded with his favorite coffee. Verde would never admit that the coffee made by Tsuna was the best than anyone else's even his.

"The food is ready, thank you for waiting!" Tsuna said as he cheerfully put his plate down and then his. "Let's eat."

After the two of them said their thank yous they began to eat the food, enjoying every last bit of them.

"Tsuna, from now on I will tutor you, since you do not know italian." Verde said as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth before continuing. "And once we have you speaking italian you can go to a school."

Tsuna paused eating before nodding his head. "Okay!"

Little did Tsuna know that the smile the green haired older kid gave him was nothing but nice.

A few hours later the poor six year old was pale, in front of him stood stacks of books, three were open and also a strict looking Verde siting in front of him.

"What is the answer to equation 4." Verde said as he had a button in his right hand, the Penalty Button as Tsuna likes to call it, and the answer sheet in the other.

"U-Um, _i_..." Tsuna said as he did his work in the notebook in front of him. He closed his eyes, and waited for the penalty only that it never happened. Opening his eyes he saw the dark gleam in Verde's eyes and then felt pain on his right arm, it lasted only five seconds before stopping. "Verde your mean!"

Verde showed the kid a sinister smirk before continuing his tor-lesson for Tsuna. Said kid had a pout on his baby face, one that almost had Verde end his lesson. Tsuna looked up at him with teary eyes and a small pout, Verde returned the look with a sadistic smile before continuing the lesson. By the time they finished their very first lesson Tsuna was trying to glare, trying, but only failed as Verde sipped his drink and began his work on the paperwork.

"Verde," Tsuna said as he crawled closer to the older kid, when he knew he had his attention he continued. "What are you doing? I always see you with papers in your hand and never do anything else."

"What do you mean." Verde said as he stopped his reading on the papers and turned all his attention on the six year old. "I read these and then do the evaluation on different papers. This is my work, this is how we get money to buy food and other necessary supplies."

"Oh." Tsuna said as he got closer and just sat on Verde's lap, ignoring the stare that said person was giving him. "So you read all this and then do the work?"

"Yes, I of course add in more details seeing as the idiots who typed this missed the important ones. But I only write those details on my notes and not theirs." Verde said as he went back to reading the notes and letting the child sit on his legs, as he was sitting with his legs crossed.

This was something new that had never happen in the year they have spent together, so Verde was unsure of what to do. He tried to move as little as he could, trying to not wake up the sleeping brunet. He continued his work and solving the problems that came with the work, never moving his legs as in fear of waking the brunet up.

He was just about done when he suddenly felt a chill done his spine quickly he turned around to only catch the shadow of someone who was looking through his window. Narrowing his eyes he grabbed his laptop that was near him and checked all the camera's catching black figures moving around the front and back yard.

 _'We are surrounded by them.'_ Verde thought as he put his laptop away from him, _'We need to get away from here, and fast.'_

Verde quietly woke Tsuna up from his nap and told him about the situation they are in. "Pretend you are doing clothes while I pack the important paper and you the clothes alright."

Nodding the brunet went to go do his part of the job while Verde did his, stuffing his laptop along with various other flash drives inside a suit case and proceed to finish the paper work that he needed to finish and for those papers that he could not finish he also put them inside the suitcase. When Tsuna came into the living room with what Verde told him to bring, said teen quickly took hold of Tsuna and lead him to a closet that has always been locked.

"Verde?" Tsuna said as he grabbed the teens hand, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen if they did not leave the house soon. "What's going on."

"We need to leave the house, right now." Verde said as he unlocked the door with a pass code and entered the closet with the small kid. He then proceed to push in more numbers into a small barley lit device inside the closet. Tsuna watched in amazement, wondering how all the buttons work and what they all can do. "This will lead us outside in a location in the forest, from there we will run by foot."

Tsuna nodded, having running out of breath by the fact he was out of shape.

 _'Where can we go.'_ Verde said as he felt the closet turn into an elevator and watched as it dropped slowly. He heard Tsuna gasp, he looked down at the brunet and let a small rare smile show on his face. The elevator was a see through one and they could see what they were passing, that was what had the small boy gasp. _'We will need to find someplace away from here, in a secluded house in the middle of nowhere.'_

Tsuna lets Verde's hand go and puts both of his chubby hands on the glass, amazed by the view that is under ground. He smiles a big smile then turns to Verde and shows him his famous smile. "Look Verde."

"Hm." Verde responded as he stared ahead of him, thinking of a place in mind to hide for in the mean time. He had a couple of locations in his mind but none of them where safe considering that they had also been destroyed by _their_ hands or some people got really lucky and accidentally destroyed them.

Tsuna felt something was coming their way, something small and fast, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up and without a second thought he shoved Verde and himself to the ground watching as a few bullets dug themselves into the ground they were just walking on. Verde quickly got up, not knowing what had just happened but kept his mouth shut and stared down at Tsuna. In return Tsuna made a small 'shh' sound and they both hid in the bushes.

"What the?" One man said as he stopped at the sight of the bullets on the ground. "I could have sworn I had a clear shot of them, how did I miss them!"

Verde looked down at the brunet in shock, he never knew the kid could tell where the shots are coming from. "What just happened."

Tsuna turned to look at him and gave him his innocent look. "I don't really know what it is, but I can always just tell that something is going to happen and when is the best time to move out of the way without getting hurt and to confuse the enemy."

Verde hummed as he made a note in the back of his mind before turning his attention back to the man who took out a cell phone and called for back up, and Verde took that as their cue to leave the place and fast. Grabbing Tsuna into his arms he ran off trying to balance everything he was carrying in his arms and making sure to not make any noise as he ran through the forest. Tsuna would occasionally tell him to dodge and which way to move when their was a trap on the ground.

They were almost out, they can feel it but then something unexpected happen, something they did not expect to see. There in front of the two of them was a teen around Verde's age dressed in all black except with the yellow button up shirt he wore. The solo teen turned to look at them and showed a sneer, pulling up the gun in his hand he took aim at the two of them.

Tsuna was frozen, never thinking he would ever be faced with a gun this soon, he held on tighter to Verde who quickly turned him away from the guns aim. Verde glared back at the other teen and made sure to put Tsuna out of harms way. The small kid turned his attention away from the two and looked up in the distance to see a small object shinning high up in the trees, he immediately knew what it was. Shaking Verde's shoulder he told him fast.

"Verde, their is a sniper in the trees and its aiming right at us." Tsuna called out as he tried his best to not point for fear of the sniper moving away from that spot.

When the brunet spoke it held the attention of the two teens, with Verde quickly turning his head to face the brunet. "Where."

"Up ahead," Tsuna said as he quietly closed his eyes and tried to focus on the numbers. "There is two, no three of them."

"Damn, we need to move out and fast." Verde said as he quickly took out a gun that he grabbed and then took aim. Tsuna told him where to aim and Verde fired, successfully hitting all three targets as all three of them let out a cry and then fell to the ground. "Good job. Let's go."

Just before they could move the other teen stepped in front of him gun still locked on to them and glaring.

"Who are you two." The teen spoke. "Speak or I will kill you."

"Hm," Verde said as let a smirk show, "You can call us Verde and the kid Tsuna."

The teen narrowed his eyes as he studied the two in front of him.

"Verde?" Tsuna asked as he put his face closer to the green haired teen.

"Yes Tsuna, I'm on it." Verde said as he put the gun away and grabbed the case he had dropped in order to get the gun. "This will be the last time we met."

And with that Verde pressed the button on his case and watched as the other teen in front of him widen his eyes as he watched something in the far back explode and cause a fire. Verde using that distraction to get away from the teen, putting distance between themselves.

The other teen turned back and realized the two had left, leaving him alone with the single curse word, _"Fanculo."_

Verde managed to get away from the enemy radar and the weird fedora wearing teen's too.

"Where are we going now." Tsuna said as he held on tightly to Verde, leaning his head on the teens shoulder.

"We shall see Tsunayoshi." Verde said as he continued to run in the shadows away from the light poles, wanting to play it safe. Just when they thought they were safe from harms way they were met with a woman with her teenage daughter, same age as Verde. The two were surrounded by the men that were after Tsuna, he put the brunet down and decided what to do. Only one problem came up, he did not have the choice to decide what to do for some one decided for him and that someone just had to be Tsuna.

Tsuna, being only six years old, knew he had to do something to stop the evil men form hurting the two women. "Leave them alone."

One of the four men felt a small but light push and weight on his left foot, looking down he saw that it was a small kid that was shorter than his knee trying to shove him away from the two.

"What the hell?" Said the man that had the little kid, he began to shake his leg but that made Tsuna hold on to the leg. "Tch stupid brat!"

"Hahaha, what's wrong Frank, having a little trouble." This made the three of them all laugh at Frank as he did his best to get rid of the extra weight.

Frank, getting even angrier than before began to hit Tsuna on the head and repeated this until one of his comrades asked a question.

"Wait isn't that the little brat that we are supposed to be looking for?"

"Wait a minute." One of the four said as he took out a picture and compared it to the brat. "Yes, this is him and it said we need to bring him back alive."

"Well than shall we go." The man grabbed the kid by the hair and pulled him up, ignoring the cry as he imagined the pain the kid is going through.

"What about the girls, they would get lonely won't they."

The mother hugged her daughter but looked like she wanted to do something for the brunet who was getting hurt. Fortunately she did not need to do something for a shot ranged out hitting the man that was holding Tsuna by the hair. The man dropped the brunet and held his arm in pain. Tsuna fell to the ground but got up quickly and went to stand in front of the mother and daughter.

"Who the hell shot that."

"I would have rather have knocked you out but seeing as you hurt something precious to me, I have no choice but to kill you." Verde's voice came out as he stepped away from the shadows, gun in his hand, but the face alone sent a shiver down the men's face. A look of pure hatred, mixed in with venom and a killer aura, all blended in well in one look. "Now how about I make it even huh."

Verde took aim and carefully and gave out three more shots hitting the other three in the right arm. His eyes were full of rage and a mix of sadistic in them.

"For even daring to injure my precious Tsuna you will pay the price, with your lives." Verde said as he head shot them all, giving out a big smirk.

Tsuna, seeing everything for the first time, didn't know what to do and froze before walking to Verde and grabbed his pants. "Verde."

Verde seemed to snap out of it as he turned his gaze down to meet with warm brown eyes that held no judgement in them. In reality he was always afraid to show this side to the brunet, thinking that the kid would be afraid of him and never be the same. Instead here he was grabbing on to him like usual and smiled at him, _smiled_ at _him_.

"Thank you for rescuing us, I know you would do something." Tsuna said as he hugged his leg and gave him another, cute, smile to him.

"We would also like yo thank you two." A woman's voice reached their ears, the two turned and saw that it was the mother and daughter from earlier. "As our appreciation for saving us how would you like to come home with us."

Verde grabbed Tsuna and walked up to the mother, noting that the daughter was a bit shorter than him before nodding to the mother.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me if I made any mistakes while typing this, I just finished it a while ago and wanted to post it since I have not updated it in a long while. I really did not want to keep you guys hanging any longer than I hand originally planned.**

 **Have a wonderful Day/Evening/Night~**


	3. Chapter 3

**FallenBird: Hello I have come back!**

 **I would like to explain to you that from here we are going to start to speed up things, not to much but enough to get to the part where it is needed to be at.**

 **Warnings: Young Verde and small Tsuna, some OOC(considering the fact that I am new to this).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Verde: 14**

 **Tsuna: 7**

 **Luce: 14**

 **Answer to my reviewers:**

 **Kestrealbird: Hm, I am sorry to say you are wrong, it is not Reborn, Aria but I will tell you one of them is Luce. Thank you for taking a interest in my story and also for reviewing!**

 **x3: Yes I feel the need to always make V27 fluffy moments, I just love them so much as a family. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Toolazytologin: You are correct this is before they are cursed, well of course this being AU and all. And me too I love this pairing so much. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Now onto the story, beware the person in this story is NOT an OC, she comes out in the manga and this is just a filler chapter that I needed to put here.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 _Verde grabbed Tsuna and walked up to the mother, noting that the daughter was a bit shorter than him before nodding to the mother._

Tsuna and Verde were sitting on the bed, well Tsuna used Verde as a pillow as Verde did his work. It has been a year since they are living in this huge mansion, the people their are nice people and Verde in return has set up their security with the top technology he can ever think of. He has been in control with the security cameras and other things that involve the brain of said scientist.

"Tsuna," Verde's voice said as he never ceased his typing, "Not that I don't mind but why are you here and not playing with the youngest daughter, I believe her name is Luce?"

"Because Luce is out with her Mom, Sepira in a meeting with ." Tsuna said with a pout. Verde took note of the pout but otherwise said no more as he continued his work. "When the meetings finished Luce promised that we can play Tsuna said.

"Hm, so you are passing time by being with me." Verde said as he stopped to turn to look at the brunet who nodded in reply. "Why."

"Because you are big, soft, and warm that's why." Tsuna said as he continued to lean on the green haired teen and decided to close his brown eyes.

"Hm." Verde replied as he continued to work, though on his face was a hardly noticeable smile.

 **Sepira and Luce**

"Mom?" Luce asked as they got back home from the meeting.

"I am so sorry Luce." Sepira said as she hugged her daughter tightly, tears welling up her eyes. "I did not mean for any of this to happen I am so sorry my dear."

Luce, not wanting to speak, quietly hugged her mother back. She already knew the news of her health and she embraced it all without a single hint of fear or worry of what lies ahead of her. "Mom, it's okay I don't mind at all."

"It's all because of me, if only I didn't have it then non of this would have happen." Sepira said as she didn't bother to separate from Luce.

All unknown to the two of them a single brown haired kid was listening from the beginning and now he had listened in on a private conversation without meaning to. The next words that left Sepira's mouth was a huge shock to him and he left as quietly as he could not wanting to interrupt the moment that the two were having.

"Mom, I don't blame you for anything." Luce said.

Tsuna ran from the family room to the room where he and Verde shared, yes shared because Tsuna refused to sleep in any other room and also because Verde said no other words. But Tsuna knew otherwise that he also didn't want to sleep in separate rooms.

"Tsuna what happened." Verde said as he paused in his typing, he then saved his work and put it away. "Come here."

Tsuna all but threw himself into the arms of his big brother figure. "Verde I just heard something that I don't think I should ever hear."

"Explain it to me." Verde said as he hugged the brunet tighter. "It'll make it easier for you."

Then Tsuna decided to talk to him, he told him everything that he heard and all about his feelings. Verde just sat there, and pulled the small brunet into his arms while paying close attention to the words said brunet was talking about.

"Tsuna, everything will be fine, as long as you make memories and remain happy I am sure that they will be happy." Verde said as he tried his best to comfort the kid. "Let's not speak of this until they are ready to talk to us about that, alright."

Tsuna nodded in reply. Both of them were not expecting for the news that lies ahead of them.

 **A Month Later**

Tsuna was called to Sepira's room when he was spending time with Verde.

"I will be back, Verde." Tsuna said as he got up and followed the maid who called him.

"I will be working so when you get done head to the room or go play with Luce." Verde said as he got up and stretched then walked the other way. Tsuna replied with a 'Okay' before disappearing through the many turns of the mansion.

"Right this way Master Tsunayoshi." The maid said as she stopped at a large door. The maid knocked on the door and then talked. "Milady, Master Tsunayoshi is here."

"Let him enter." Came a weak reply, but Tsuna knew better he knew what was going to happen.

"Yes Milady." The maid said as she opened the door and then let the brunet pass through the door before she excused herself and closed the door.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he saw the state Sepira was in, he usually well cared green hair was a mess as it was wet with sweat, her normally cheerful and kind blue eyes were filled with nothing but knowing and pain. She even looked paler than her usual skin color.

"Sepira." Tsuna said as he gave her a smile but his eyes gave him away. He hates seeing her like this but what can he do, nothing at all. "You called for me."

"Yes, come here Tsuna." Sepira said as she stretched her hand to him, to which Tsuna quickly went to her side and took hold of her hand. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Tsuna said as he listened closely.

"I saw something that involves you in the future, something important that cannot leave this room understand." Sepira said as she saw him nod in acknowledgement. "Let us start, I am going to talk to you about this since the favor is to take it over when Luce has done her part. It all began with the Tri-Ni-Set..."

She then began to explain to Tsuna what was about to happen in the future. Tsuna heard every single word Sepira was saying, he then made a note to go to the library where she said he could study.

"The Tri-Ni-Set is made up of the three strongest groups with hidden powers, they are the Mare Rings, the Vongola Rings, and finally, -cough cough- the Arcobaleno Pacifiers these make the Tri-Ni-Set. Each group contains seven rings or pacifiers, these three holds the fate of the world if something were to happen then the world will be in danger. The Tri-Ni-Set was made in order to bring peace and balance to the world that we live in. And in order for that to not happen it is the Arcobaleno's job seeing as they are used as sacrifices to protect this world. The real leader to all this is a man with the Iron hat." Sepira started as she took a break to drink water to ease her cough. Then she continued.

"Before the Tri-Ni-Set was made they were originally seven stones that were each supported by special species that were here long before man kind entered this world. But sadly the species began to die one by one so they now need to rely on the humans' power to sustain the Tri-Ni-Set. The Vongola were given to a man named Giotto by me, and the Mare were originally controlled by me but then something happened and they are no longer in my control. And the Arcobaleno's were in charge of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers." Sepira said. She watched as Tsuna took everything in, smiling when she saw his confused face. "Tsuna, I am way older than I look, I am one of those species that were here way before humans."

"Oh." Tsuna said as he knew she was not lying. "Well that answers my questions."

"I'm glad you have Primo's intuition, Tsuna." Sepira said as she smiled at him, to whch he squeezed her hand. "I want you to remember this, alright. The Vongola's Miracle is the ability to travel down the Vertical Space-Times Axis, which is represented by the name Vongola which means Clam. The Mare Miracle has the ability to travel horizontally along the Space-Time Axis, which is represented with the name Mare, and Mare means Sea. And lastly the Arcobaleno Miracle has the power to exist as points in both space and time, Arcobaleno means Rainbow, don't you think the names all fit."

"In a way it looks like someone set all this up, like we are a game." Tsuna said after a while as he looked at Sepira who nodded to him and his response.

"Good job in noticing, Tsuna." Sepira said. "Now on to the other reason, let me explain to you all about the Arcobalenos. Are you ready."

Tsuna felt a cold sweat, he had a feeling as to why she was telling him all this, he had no other choice but to listen to him. "I'm ready."

"The Arcobaleno is a group made up of the World's strongest _I Prescelti sette_ or as the Selective Seven. Each one possess a pacifier that represents the different colors of the Rainbow. Each color corresponds with their respective Dying Will Flames. When a member of the Arcobaleno are near by the pacifier will glow their respective color to notify the holder. Of course this comes with a prize, all the Arcobaleno's are transformed from adults to their infants form, and that day is known as 'The Fated Day'. They all have their unique "curse" and special abilities, they are by all means recommended to have a partner with them, an animal one. They will never age or die to old age, the only one who gets that is the Sky, the leader. The SkyArcobaleno will and always have a short life span rather than that of an Arcobaleno's. If something were to happen to the Arcobaleno's, let's say they are somehow killed and the only one left if the Sky, then the Sky can resurrect them at the cost of their own life. Eventually the Arcobaleno will weaken and the man with the Iron hat will seek new ones, leaving the former Arcobalen's with a stone Pacifier leaving them to either die or become disable."

Tsuna took all this and nodded making sure to not forget a single detail. "Can I ask a question?" Tsuna said, as he saw Sepira nod he asked his much needed question. "What are these Dying Will Flames?"

"Ah, yes I have not explained those to you yet. The Dying Will Flames are high-density forms of energy that is refined from ones own life-force. The reason is because of the way it reacts upon ones emotions. However the Dying Will Flame is alike a real flame, it even has the power to destroy properties. But the Flame is leveled by how pure it can be, the purity the flame the higher the level is. In other words the rate of the purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out. They all have their own special attributes and characteristics. Their are Flames of the Sky, Flames of the Earth and the Special Flames. Flames of the Sky holds the Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud and Mist. While Flames of the Earth hold Earth, Glacier, Desert, Forest, Mountain and Swamp. And lastly Special Flames hold Oath, Flame of Night, Flame of Wrath and Snow." Sepira said as she took a drink of her water.

"I can take a guess as to what you want me to do." Tsuna said as he looked Sepira right in the eye.

"Yes, I am sure but otherwise I will ask you. Tsunayoshi will you grant this old lady a last favor."

"Yes even at the cost of my own life."

Sepira gave him a small but sad smile as she asked him.

 **A Week Later.**

The whole masion was dressed in black, even Verde seeing as he never wants to part with his green suit. Luce was trying to hold back her tears as she saw her one and only blood related family being buried into the earth. Tsuna was on her right side as Verde grabbed her shoulder since he was on her left. All the family workers attended the funeral for Sepira, giving her one last good bye.

Tsuna stared at her tomb stone and whispered the words he swear upon.

"I will not break my promise to you Sepira, never." Tsuna whispered to her, knowing that she will hear but never answer him.

"We will all do our best and not fail your expectations mother." Luce said as she cleaned her eyes from the tears and then grabbed both Tsuna's and Verde's hands.

"Good bye mother." Luce said as she refused to move her eyes from her mother until she the last couple of grass was placed on top of her.

Tsuna and Verde stayed with her until they decided to go in. Luce turned to look at Tsuna and smiled.

"I'm sure my mother told you everything." Luce said, seeing Tsuna nod she continued. "Then let's get you ready to learn what I have learned, Verde you are free to come since it does involve you."

He wanted to go, but he knew he couldn't. Something told him not to. "As much as I would like to, I will have to decline your offer. I need to get back to work. Tsuna do well."

"Yes, Verde." Tsuna said as he smiled at him. "See you later!"

For some reason Verde did not give him his usual reply of 'Whatever' and instead gave him a pain small and sad smile. For some reason that made a huge dent in Tsuna's heart but he paid it no mind knowing that Verde will never leave him.

With that the three separated and went their own paths for the sake of learning. With two teens deep in thought.

 _"Are you sure about this Verde." Luce said as she was alone in the room with Verde, seeing as Tsuna was talking with Sepira in her room. "What is going to happen to Tsuna."_

 _"I have made up my decision." Verde said as he refused to meet her eyes. "I have made to many enemies and I cannot afford to keep putting Tsuna in danger."  
_

 _"How are you going to break the news to him." Luce said._

 _"I'm not. I'm going to disappear so please take care of him for me." Verde said as he looked up at her with unshed tears. "I want to tell him that I love him but I can't. I feel like if I tell him and then leave it's going to hurt him more."_

 _"It's better to know than to never know."_

Verde stopped walking and turned to see that they were far but not from hearing range.

"Tsuna!" He yelled and watched as said brunet stop and turned to look at him. "I-" He paused before continuing. "I love you."

Watching his brown eyes widen with happiness, love and affection made him take a quick picture on his phone and saved him then he heard words he never expected to hear.

"I also love you Verde!" Tsuna said as he smiled a big smile that made Verde return as soon as he saw it.

"Goodbye." Whispered Verde as he turned and walked away. "My dear Tsuna."

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter, the next one is going to be a huge time skip, maybe seven or six years.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**FallenBird: Dun dun dun! I bring you the next chapter of Family, here things will start to uncover, you will be reading some of Tsuna's past life and I'm sure some of you will get what is going to happen next.**

 **Another thing in this fic I am going to have to use an OC, sadly enough I know some hate having an OC but this story needs one so I apologize for it as I just dropped the bomb to you guys.**

 **Warnings: AU, OC involved, some OOC(considering the fact that I am new to this).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Verde: 21**

 **Tsuna: 14**

 **Luce: 21**

 **Answer to my reviewers:**

 **SoCalNEH: This will answer part of your question, as the other half will be revealed soon, cause if I tell you now it will ruin the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **PhoenixDash: Thank you for pointing out my error, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **D8: Thank you I love toying with people, lol jk, thank you for reviewing I hope this pleases you.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 _"I also love you Verde!" Tsuna said as he smiled a big smile that made Verde return as soon as he saw it._

 _"Goodbye." Whispered Verde as he turned and walked away. "My dear Tsuna."_

It has been seven years since Verde has seen Tsuna, but he saw Luce again last year, and that was were he felt a sense of relief as he got the chance to see her all over again. Imagine his surprise to see her on that meeting table were she came out from the kitchen door with cookies, going around offering the six of them if they wanted some. Seeing as no one took some he grabbed one.

"I didn't expect to see you again Luce." Verde said as he knew he had everyone's attention.

"I know you didn't but I know I will." Luce said as she smiled at him.

"I would have to wonder why but I can take a guess as to how." Verde said as he took a bite out of his cookie. He then paused a minute, considering if he should ask the question on his mind. Luce saw the conflict and smiled.

"He doesn't hate you, in fact he loves you." Luce said as she patted his shoulder. "He blames himself for everything that has happened. He says it was his fault that you left."

Verde turned his gaze away and didn't look back up. Luce continued what she was doing, it wasn't until the day she dreaded came, she knew it was bound to happen and she never wanted to bring this upon him. She wished he will not carry on this burden but he had accepted this fate.

 **The Fated Day**

Luce and the others were all there, all seven of them. Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno, he wears a black fedora with a band of yellow around it, a black suit with a black tie and a yellow button up shirt. He has black spiky hair with two curly side burns. The next is Viper, Viper is wearing a black cloak with the hood on hiding its gender all that is visible is the two upside down triangles on both his cheeks and purple hair. Following is Lal who has blue hair past her shoulders and is dressed in a light brown military outfit.

Next is Fon, he is wearing a red chinese outfit with white baggy pants. He has long black hair tied into a braid. The one following is a man named Skull, he had his helmet off revealing his purple spiky hair along with makeup and a teardrop under his right eye with a chain that connects his lip ring to his ear ring. And lastly of course was Verde, the seven of them were in a circle surrounding an object they were told to find by the one who contracted them. Then a light came from the object blinding all seven of them, just when the light was brighter someone jumped in and pushed Lal away taking her place.

Verde quickly turned to see Luce with sad eyes a if accepting her fate from the very beginning. He then remembered the meeting from where Sepira called Tsuna into her room he stared at Luce with horror until the very last moment of the light fading. Everyone looked at themselves and saw nothing but chubby hands, arms and a small baby body.

"Luce you knew this was going to happened didn't you." Verde said as he walked up to her and wearing nothing but a brown cloak that was their only shield to protect their bodies from the eyes of the others.

"I'm sorry Verde, yes I knew this all along." Luce said as she and Verde talked together.

"What about Tsuna." Verde said as he began to panic.

"Do not worry he is safe." Luce said.

"Good, now what happens from here." Verde said as he questioned her, all the others turned to look at her waiting for an answer.

"Everyone goes their own way, the trail is done you have passed." Luce said as she looked at him and everyone began to nod their heads. "Good bye everyone. Verde would you like to see him, before you leave."

"No, I promised I would never see him again, but it was ice seeing you Luce. Please tell him to forget about me." Verde said as he took out a remote and pressed the big buttons on them. "Good bye."

With that a trap door opened and in fell Verde disappearing from everyone's sight. Next was Viper who used the power of the mist to disappear, following Viper was Lal and Colonello who was the reason Lal was half-cursed. Next was Fon who bowed to Luce and disappeared into the trees Skull was long gone leaving Luce alone with Reborn.

"Well looks like this will be the last time we see each other huh Reborn." Luce said as she turned to face the other chibi.

"Looks like it." Reborn said as he stared at her.

"Why don't you come out and greet my friend, Tsu-kun." Luce said as she turned to a specific bush not to far away from them. Reborn also turned to see what she was talking about only to see a teenager with brown gravity defying hair and warm chocolate eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants. "Reborn this is Tsunayoshi, Tsu-kun this is Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno."

Giving the Sun a bright and pleasant smile he greeted him. "Good evening Reborn, pleased to meet you."

Reborn nodded in reply. Tsuna then turned his boss and let a small sad smile show on his face before picking her up.

"Shall we go?" Tsuna said as he hugged her small body and watched as Cosmo ran up his arm and onto his shoulder. "See you later Reborn."

"I don't think so brat." Reborn said as he turned to the brunet. "We will never see each other ever again."

Tsuna gave the hitbaby a small mysterious smile before he jumped unto the trees like Fon and disappeared.

In all truth Tsuna was there since the very beginning seeing Verde from afar and never having the strength to go up and talk to him. He was content with watching him from afar and he was fine with that. He would wait until the time came to finally speak with him, face to face.

"Luce." Tsuna said as he looked down at her.

"I know, Tsu-kun." Luce said as she reached up and patted the brunet giving him a tearful look and smile. "I can feel it."

Tsuna refused to show her his weak side. His grip on her tighten as he heard her words enter his ears.

 _'Why, why her.'_ Tsuna thought as he headed to their house.

 **Three Months Later**

"Good bye Tsu-kun." A weak voice said as said person reached up and petted the brunet boy. "Remember that I and Verde love you with all of our hearts."

With that the brunet watched as his second only person he considered as family member slip from his grip and went to an eternal sleep with a smile on her sweet features.

"I also love you Luce, Cosmo. Good Bye, please rest well." Tsuna said as he accepted the item she gave him. He then turned and began walking out the house with a lighter in his hand, an object hanging on a chain on his chest and he then pressed the button remembering the conversation he and Luce had as he watched the house go up in flames.

 _"Tsu-kun, when it is my time I want you to burn both my body and Cosmo's in this house. It is my long dream to die in this house and I want all of it." Luce said as she turned her chibi face to Tsuna._

 _"As you wish Luce." Tsuna said as he took her and hugged her small but soft and warm form._

He took his only bag that he had prepared earlier that day and walked to the airport with one destination in mind. "Its time to head back to that hell hole."

He walked and got in line for his flight thinking of nothing but wanting to cry but knowing that he can't or he will never forgive himself. _'I need to concentrate on my new mission. For the calm before the storm is almost here.'_

He watched as he passed all the clouds in the sky, wanting to do nothing but fall asleep.

 **Reborn**

Reborn sighed as he turned his gaze at the clock and watched as the minutes passed by, knowing that his student will wake up late.

"HIEEEEE! IT'S THIS LATE ALREADY!"

He then heard the sound of his student falling off his bed and then running was heard throughout the entire kitchen.

"Ara, Ie-kun is barley getting up." A woman with short brown hair said as she was wearing a white apron with a pink long sleeve shirt and blue pants. "Mou, he's going to be late today again."

"Don't worry Maman, I will make sure he gets to school early." Reborn said as he put his small cup of Espresso back on the table.

"Thank you Reborn." Maman, or Nana, said as she smiled at the small baby.

"G-Good m-morning, m-mom," A teen with blonde gravity defying hair entered the kitchen. He has on the white button up shirt tucked into his black pants with his tie surprisingly tied neat and his black vest over his white shirt. "Reborn! I thought you were going to wake me up like usual."

"Not my fault Dame-Ie." Reborn said as he didn't bother to look up at him. _'Something doesn't feel right. Something is coming, and it is going to tear this family apart.'_

That was when he received the phone call from HQ. Reborn stared at the phone in dread. He decided to take this outside away from the family.

"Hello."

 _"Reborn, we have some bad news."_

Reborn narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Talk."

 _"This happened about a month ago..."_

As the person on the other side of the phone began telling the events of the past month Reborn began making scary faces. "This is bad."

 **Tsuna**

Tsuna walked to the entrance of the school he will be entering for the next couple of years. He kept walking to the entrance and inside the building he began to look for the office.

"Herbivore." A cold voice came from behind him. The next thing had Tsuna leaning to the right, seeing as he heard the sound of the wind whistling to his head, dodging the metal weapon of whoever dared attack him.

"Yes?" Tsuna said as he turned around to see the person already knowing who he was. _'Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian for Vongola Decimo, age 15.'_

"What are you doing outside of class." Hibari said as he narrowed his grey eyes at the younger teen.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said as he let a small smile come across his face. "I'm new here and was looking for the Principle's office."

Hibari looked into the warm brown eyes before deciding the younger teen was not lying to him. He grunted at him before making his way to the Principle's office hoping the teen will get the idea. And surprisingly he did follow after him. Hibari only had one thought in his mind, _'He was able to dodge my weapon with ease, who's this omnivore.'_

Once in front of the office the teen thanked him.

"Thank you." Tsuna said before knocking on the door and hearing the voice of the grown man telling him to enter. "Hello Sir, I'm the new student Abandonato Tsunayoshi."

"Ah yes, Abandonato-kun I've heard about you. Here is your class with the schedule and everything. Welcome to Namimoi Middle School." The Principle said as he gave Tsuna a warm smile. While Tsuna nodded to him and excused himself to look for his class.

"Thank you."

Walking down the hallways he followed the secretary's directions to get to his class, as soon as he came to stand in front of it he felt he will hate this teacher with all his might. He took a deep breath before knocking, after that he waited for the teacher to come to the door and open it.

"What."

Wow, what a nice teacher. He is as sweet as a marshmallow, not.

"Excuse me for being late I got lost on the way, I am the new student-" In his introduction speech he was cut off seeing as the teacher could care less.

"What a why to start the day kid. Get in and introduce yourself, next time don't bother to show yourself to my class." The teacher said as he made room for Tsuna to enter. "Class we have a new student, introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Abandonato Tsunayoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsuna said as he bowed to show his respect. "Please treat me well."

Tsuna will have to say that his favorite expression on the students will have to be the blond's who looked like he had seen a ghost. Tsuna let a small smirk show on his face before composing himself. He saw the two other guardians on the blond's list.

 _'Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian for Vongola Decimo age 14. Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian for Vongola Decimo, age 14. And finally Vongola Decimo, Sawada Ieyasu Sky Boss age 14.'_ Tsuna thought as he took his seat in the middle of the three of them. _'This will be interesting.'_

 **Lunch Time**

When the bell rang for lunch Tsuna did not expect to have Sawada Ieyasu come up to him with the two guardians behind him.

"May I talk to you, T-Abandonato-san." Sawada said as he looked nervous. Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he heard the slight slip of the name.

"Sure, Sawada-san. Any place in mind?"

"Follow me."

Tsuna did as he was told, carrying his orange lunch box with him, and walked out the classroom ignoring the disappointed looks from the girls.

"Tsu-" Sawada was stopped as Tsuna all but smiled at him.

"Ara? I don't think we should be on first name basis, Sawada-san. I don't even know you that well." Tsuna said as he sat down and began eating, of course after saying his prayer. "Is there anything you would like to ask?"

"Haha, were are you from." Yamamoto said as he sat down and also began eating.

"Me, I'm from Italy." Tsuna said. "I was originally born here but my brother took me to Italy with him and their we met up with my sister and mom."

Tsuna saw Ieyasu freeze when the brunet talked about his life.

"But things happened and so I had to move back here even if I wanted to stay in Italy." Tsuna said as he paused in his eating remembering the last couple of days with Luce.

Just then a small body landed in front of the group, all four of them looked up to see the small baby hitman.

"Dame-Ie I have to head back to Italy for some urgent business. Yamamoto Gokudera take care of him and make sure he does not skip out on his homework and his training." Reborn said as he then noticed an empty lunch box. "Who does that belong to."

"Huh, oh that belongs to Abandonato-san." Ieyasu said as he turned to look at the brunet only to see that the place was empty and a note saying he went to go get something to drink. "Anyways, I promise I won't forget."

"Hm." Reborn thought for a minute, staring at the exit of the school's roof before leaving and going back to Italy.

Tsuna was behind the doors to the roof, hoping that the baby will not notice him. Once he felt his presence gone from Namimori he went back out with his drink and sat back down on his spot.

 _'Why am I sitting here eating with them.'_ Tsuna thought as he drank his strawberry juice. The bell rang and they all went back down the stairs to head to the bathroom, on the way there Tsuna heard Ieyasu speak to him.

 _"I'm sorry."_

The brunet paused before turning to face the teen.

"Sorry won't cut it, I'm only here because my sister wanted me to make amends with you. I know it's _their_ fault , but I am not ready to forgive you until you prove yourself." Tsuna said as he then walked away from the teen. Leaving him in shock.

 **Verde**

Verde stared at the screen were it had a scene of nothing but storming flames doing nothing but damage to the forest in it's wake. He could see from the cameras he had installed there that the italian fire department were having difficulty to put the fire down. He saw as the beautiful mansion that was standing there just yesterday was now nothing but ash having been burn to the ground completely.

Two people came into his mind as he stared at the screen in shock, letting a couple of tears fall down his chubby cheeks.

"Tsuna, Luce..." Verde said as he felt himself grow cold. "N-No, please no..."

Then all hell broke lose, the neat and clean room was turned into a disaster in less than a minute.

"WHY! WHY THEM!" Verde shouted as he cried and took out his anger on his furniture and everything else. "TSUNA!"

 **Tsuna**

Tsuna jumped in the middle of his math class as he felt something inside of him twist in a painful way. He put his hand on his chest, just under a certain object that was left in his care by Luce his sister. He grew pale as he felt a tear drop fall down his cheek.

Whispering one name, _"Verde..."_

The brunet wanted nothing more than to go and look for the lightning Arcobaleno but knowing that nothing will be useful to him seeing as the green haired scientist never left any traces behind.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter thanks for reading. I'm guessing you guys can guess what is going to be happening next seeing as I left a lot of clues for you guys to pick up.**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter, this one has my attention more than the others.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
